Haru to Haru~
'''Haru to Haru~ '''is just a random song. Lyrics Romaji= Ima watashi wa fukōna... Sora kara namida o fukumimasu... Ima, watashi ga rīdo shinakereba narimasen... Atarashī shinka ni (hōpu 〜)(hōpu 〜) sate, korera no hi no daunī, -me o mite, amai iro no aka! Wakaranai, rakka namida `chotto ano, kanojo o sagashi tei... " `Dono yō na ā! Dō narudarou ka?' Kanashī koto ni, nuigurumi ni shitagatte kudasai! " Kon'nichiwa, watashinonamaeha..." "-Ya hajimemashite!" Mudai! Haru, yūjin wa 〜sore o tanoshimimasu gen'in wa tsudzukanaidarou min'na, dansu, raburī! Issho ni kongō, issho ni naite! Makkusu Tenshin! Anata, watashi... Watashitachi no yūjin (ima no tatakai! ) Otagai ni hara o tate sate, kyōki, yūjō, OTP wa genzai shukka watakushiha yori ōku o hitsuyō to suru... Puremiamu〜 -jō no sūpādoramaakushonsuitchi! Mahō shōjo 9, koneko (OUR OTP! ! ! ) Rabu rinku, choko no kuchi Hibi 〜 haru wa, mae ni C o irete moraimasu ka? C - Hibi - HARU! ! ! ! Anata wa ai no yasui. ... Rikai shimasu `Watashi wa shinu shitai!'`O nīchan!' `Naze watashitachi o sapōto shite imasen!'`Chibi o...' Watashi ga... Mainichi o tameshite mite kudasai jisan suru ni wa shiawase-sōna kao o sumairu anata e... (Tomodachi no x NO...shisutā no x NO...) soreijō... Wareware... Kureijī-jū! Tenshi kara 〜 ruru mudai! Ima happī ai o fukumimasu... Anata ga ataeta koto, ima, watashitachiha tsunagarimasu... Atarashī sutōrī! `O nēchan wa ra-chan, watashi wa anata no tame ni sentaku suru koto ga dekimasuga, watashi wa mada anata o matte, koko ni iru yo watashi no life. I de anata o nokosu koto wa arimasen anata o yakusoku shimasu!' |-| Kanji= 今私不幸な... 空から涙を含みます... 今、私がリードしなければなりません... 新しい進化に （ホープ〜）（ホープ〜） さて、これらの日のダウニー、 目を見て、甘い色の赤！ わからない、落下涙 「ちょっとあの、彼女を探してい..." 「どのようなああ！どうだろうか？」 、悲しいことにぬいぐるみに従ってください！ "こんにちは、私の名前は..." "屋はじめまして！" 無題！ 春は、友人が〜それを楽しみます 原因は続かないだろう みんな、ダンス、ラブリー！ 一緒に混合、一緒に泣いて！ マックス天心！ あなた、私...私たちの友人 （今の戦い！）お互いに腹を立て さて、狂気、友情、OTPは現在出荷 私はより多くを必要とする...プレミアム〜 上のスーパードラマアクションスイッチ！ 魔法少女9、子猫（OUR OTP!!!） ラブリンク、チョコの口 日比〜春は、前にCを入れてもらいますか？ C-日比-HARU!!!! あなたは愛の安い....理解します 「私は死ぬしたい！」「お兄ちゃん！」 「なぜ私たちをサポートしていません！」「ちびを...」 私が...毎日を試してみてください 幸せそうな顔を笑顔もたらすために、 あなたへ... （友達のNO x シスターのNO x それ以上... 我々... クレイジー獣！ 天使から〜るる 無題！ 今ハッピー 愛を含みます... あなたが与えたこと、 今、私たちはつながります... 新しいストーリー 「お姉ちゃんはらちゃん、私は.Iはあなたのために選択することができます私の人生であなたを残すことはありませんが、私はまだあなたを待って、ここにいるよあなたを約束します！」 |-| English= Now I'm unhappy... Containing Tears from the sky... Now I must lead... To New EVOLUTION (Hope~)(Hope~) Now these days...are downy Look at my eyes,sweet color red! Don't know where these tears are falling "Um hey,i'm looking for her..." "Oh what!How could this be?" I follow Sadly,and hide behind a Plushie! "Hello,my name is..." "Nice to meet ya!" Untitled! Haru,friends enjoy it~ Cause won't last Everybody,dancing,Lovely! Crying together,mixing together! Max Tenshin! You,and me...we are friends (Now the fights!)We're mad at each other Now,Madness,friendship,"OTP"now shipping I need more...Premium~ Super Drama Action Switch on! Magical Girl 9, crazy kitten(OUR OTP!!!) Love Link,Choco in your mouth Hibi~Haru,But put the C in front and get? C-HIBI-HARU!!!! You Understand....Love is cheap as H*** "I wanna die!""Onii-chan!" "Why don't you support us!""Chibi..." I try...Everyday To bring you a Smile...or happy face To you... (Friends x no Sister x no more than that... We... Crazy beast! From the angels~ruru Untitled! Now I Happy Containing Love... That you gave, Now we lead... New Story "Onee-chan,I promise you I will never leave you in my life .I can choose for you,but i'll still be here,waiting for you!" Category:ChibiHaru's Songs Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:OmegaPri Category:ParaPrincess Category:Songs Category:ParaPri